ne jamais prendre ce qui n'est pas à soit
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce qui n'est pas à soit? Surtout quand la personne à qui on a prit cette chose n'est pas des plus aimable?


Assis sur la véranda de sa demeure, Derek regardait la forêt qui s'étendait face à lui d'un air pensif. Sa meute était partie au lycée et à part attendre patiemment leur retour pour reprendre les entraînements, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Poussant un soupir, il se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison des Hale. Cependant, un petit bruit lui parvint au bout de quelques instant. Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune Alpha huma l'air et poussa un soupir d'exaspération en se rendant compte que c'était simplement le jeune Stilinkski. Derek se tourna lentement vers la forêt, croisant des bras furieusement. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si le jeune garçon n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que de venir l'enquiquiner. EN effet cela faisait plus de trois jours que Stiles venait roder autour de la maison avant de repartir sans un mot. Ce rituel s'effectuait à peu près deux fois par jours, comme si le fils du Shérif tentait de dire ou faire quelque chose.  
Scrutant les ombres de la forêt, il tentait de localiser le garçon des yeux. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le trouver, la chemise à carreaux de couleur rouge l'avait trahi.

« Je sais que tu es là Stilinkski ! Tu veux quoi ?! »

le jeune Hale attendit patiemment que l'humain se décide à apparaître. Celui-ci se décida à se montrer au bout de quelques minutes.

Les traits grave, il semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose. Tripotant ses doigts nerveusement, Stiles marcha vers Derek, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le jeune loup avait gardé sa posture menaçante alors qu'il fixait l'homme qui avançait. Un lourd silence s'était posé entre les deux jeunes gens et Derek comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas par le simple fait que aucune parole n'émanait de l'adolescent. Arquant finalement d'un sourcil, il franchit les quelques pas qui restaient entre lui et le plus jeune. Ce dernier daigna enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle... »

Les mots qui s'étaient échappés des lèvres de Stiles n'avaient été qu'un murmure.

L'Alpha planta ses prunelles dans celles chocolatés du garçon face à lui. Il ne dit rien, attendant une réponse de sa part. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je...hum...c'est assez compliqué...mais je te promet que c'était juste pour plaisanter ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué je.

-Viens-en au fait Stiles ! »

La voix de l'Alpha s'était faite dur et menaçante alors qu'il redoutait déjà de la suite du discours de Stiles.

L'adolescent tant qu'à lui dansait sur ses pieds nerveusement, ce qui accentua un peu plus l'agacement du loup.

« Je te le dis mais tu ne me tues pas hein ! Toute façon tu ne peux pas me tuer parce que je suis le fils du Shérif ! Pas que je sois immunisé hein mais tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes avec mon père, enfin problèmes...tu auras surement aucun mal à les régler... quoique si on y réfléchit c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai sorti du pétrin la plus part du temps ! Pas que tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre tout seul mais tu aurais obligatoirement utilisé la force et ..

-STILES ! »

Le grognement qui s'en suit fut presque terrifiant, faisant ainsi taire pour de bon le discours idiot du garçon.

La bouche entre-ouverte à cause de ce subit arrêt de parole, Stiles fixait le loup garou. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir furieux et quelques paroles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Et si tu en venais directement aux faits avant que je ne t'arrache la langue ?! »

Le jeune Stilinkski se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement lâcher la bombe :

« j'ai volé le double de ta clé de voiture »

Derek plissa des yeux, digérant la nouvelle. Une part de lui était furieuse que Stiles ait fait tout ce cirque pour si peu et l'autre l'était tout autant en comprenant ce que le jeune homme avait fait.

Devinant que le silence du loup ne présageait rien de bon, Stiles entra à nouveau dans un discours sans fin.

« Je te promet que j'ai pas fait exprès ! Enfin j'étais quand même conscient de ce que je faisais masis je ne pensais pas que...je te jure que j'ai pas utilisé ta voiture ! Je l'ai voulu, je ne te le cache pas mais c'était pas pour lui faire du mal...juste pour me faire remarquer au lycée ! Sérieux qui regarde une Jeep ?! PERSONNE ! Alors quand j'ai vue ta Camaro, je me suis dis que je pouvais l'essayer...quitte à ce que ce soit ma dernière action, parce que à coup sur tu m'aurais tué ! Quoique là aussi tu vas surement me tuer ! Ce qui est compréhensible parce que... »

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup sur la tête. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Stiles fit quelques pas confus en arrière. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il vit une main se tendre vers lui.

« Rends moi tout de suite ma clé imbécile d'adolescent ! »

Sursautant face au ton de l'Alpha, il posa la clé entre les doigts du loup.

« Me tue pas ! Me tue pas ! Me tue pas !

_ Tu as volé ma clé !

_ Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !, _Stiles se mordit la lèvre._

_ Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! On ne vole pas sans pas faire exprès !

_ Mais je te promet !»

La voix de Stiles montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. Le loup garou grogna à nouveau pour le faire taire.

« Dégage de là avant que je me décide sérieusement à t'arracher la tête idiot ! »

Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fit demi tour à toute vitesse. Derek lui lança un caillou dans la tête, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

« Et ne remet plus les pieds ici ! Je ne veux plus voir ta face devant chez moi ! Parce que j'hésiterais pas à te tuer! »

Il vit l'adolescent marcher plus vite alors que lui se retournait pour rentrer chez lui.

«" Imbécile vah , non mais franchement . Lui et mon bébé et pourquoi pas lui et moi ! "


End file.
